Forever and Always
by jeliared3
Summary: "If only they knew how long forever and always was..." terrible summary but great story I promise, will have lots of sweet fluffy Akihito and Asami moment and lots of Angst will also have OCs and a surprise later on. Please give this tear jerking heartfelt story a chance. I am sure you won't be disappointed. Comments are very welcome! Contains major character death
1. Chapter 1

Akihito smiled it was five years ago today that he and Asami had met, and though their meeting wasn't under the best circumstances, everything that came after was more than worth celebrating.

Akihito looked at the clock, in two hours Asami would be home and they would celebrate with a candle light dinner made by Akihito. It was a surprise and he had already talked to Kirishima to find out when Asami would be home. Akihito had spent most of the day working on their romantic evening. Since he had the day off, the house was cleaned and his plan was ready for action. As he started making dinner, he went over his plan and check list and smiled. This would definitely work...

Two hours later...

Asami walked into the penthouse right on time. Akihito walked around the corner wiping his hands on an apron he wore around his waist. He had bought it two months ago because he was tired of sauce stains from cooking and Asami was tired of him wiping his hands on his pants.

_"Not that flour stains on that hot ass isn't attractive but at this rate you won't be walking anytime soon," _Asami had joked.

Akihito smiled at the memory "Welcome home Ryuichi, dinner will be ready soon," said Akihito as he took his briefcase and jacket.

"I ran a bath for you. Why don't you go get washed up?"

"Thanks that sounds great," Asami smiled and gave Akihito a chaste kiss as he walked by and headed for the bathroom. Only after the door closed did Akihito head back to the kitchen. He had to act fast, Akihito grabbed the candles and vase from the kitchen counter and quickly took them to the table. After lighting the candles, Akihito put the vase with exactly five red roses on the table. Akihito still remembered how this tradition was started...

_It was their second anniversary, and Asami was about to pick Akihito up to take him to dinner when Akihito heard a knock on the door. He couldn't help but smile and run to open the door. There stood Asami in his usual three piece suit holding two red roses "one rose for every year I have cared about you." It was the most romantic thing Akihito had ever heard..._

It wasn't until the next day, that he learned Asami had bought a dozen roses but Souh had sat on them in the car and only two survived. To this day, it still shocked him that Asami had come up with those romantic words on the fly. With the table set and dinner finished Akihito went and changed into a suit. He doesn't usually wear them but today was an exception. Having finished changing, Akihito went to wait in the living room. He didn't have to wait long. About two minutes later, Asami comes out of the bath wearing a dress shirt and pants. Akihito knows he isn't going anywhere because he wasn't wearing socks or a tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.

Asami smiled "What's all this?"

"What, did you think I would forget our anniversary?" Akihito remarked.

"No, but I didn't expect anything like this," Asami answered.

Akihito stood up from the table and hugged Asami "Happy anniversay Ryuichi."

Then they sat down and ate the Lemon Pepper Shrimp on a bed of linguini Akihito had made from scratch.

After dinner, Asami surprised Akihito by getting up and standing next to him, "Akihito, I know I don't say it much and I know that I'm not the easiest to get along with... I know we will have our arguments and bumps in the road whether it be because of my position, your job or one of us, most likely me, saying something stupid. But Akihito even though I don't say it much I do love you. You own my heart and even though it may be hard and black in places, it is still yours to heal or destroy if you so choose. What I'm trying to say Akihito..."

Asami gets down on one knee and Akihito can't help but gasp tears welling up in his eyes.

"... is would you allow me to love you not just now but for forever and always? Akihito will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me so we can belong to each other for the rest of eternity?" With that Asami smiled and pulled out a platinum ring with his insignia carved into the front.

"Oh Ryuichi, of course I will... I will love you for the rest of forever!" With that, Akihito threw himself into Asami's arms and kissed him. The moment they broke the kiss, Asami slid the ring onto Akihito's finger but not before showing him the words carved inside... Ryuichi a small rose and Akihito it was enough to make him want to cry. Instead he kissed him again and looked into his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Akihito asked.

Asami smiled "Yes, I think I do."

Akihito smiled "No, you don't but I'm about to show you, all night long."

Asami smirked "I look forward to it..."

With that said, Asami picked Akihito up bridal style and carried him to their bed, shutting the door with his foot. Akihito's screams of ectasy could be heard for most of the night as they showed each other exactly how much they loved each other.

If only they knew how long forever and always was...


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later Akihito was sitting in Asami's lap. They had been married three months and Akihito still couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach not to mention the swell of pride he got whenever he thought _'Ryuichi Asami is my husband' _or whenever he heard his new name, Akihito Asami, which Ryuichi made it a point to call him especially in the first few weeks.

They were on their way to a benefit dinner for cancer research. Akihito knew Asami could probably care less about the dinner. He only donated to the research because a childhood friend had died of cancer before he was twenty. Akihito snuggled a little closer to Asami's chest. He was wearing one of the suits Asami had ordered especially for him.

"Don't worry. We probably won't be staying long. Just 'til after the speech, then we can leave," Asami told him.

Akihito looked up at him "I thought you said you hate the Chairman's speech because he has recycled the same speech three years in a row?"

"I do. However, the paparazzi are only allowed to take pictures after the speech and I wan tot show you off to the world," Asami whispered.

Akihito nodded "Aww, you're the sweetest ever!"

With that Akihito closed his eyes and listened to Asami's heartbeat because it was one of his favorite things to do. Asami's heartbeat was strong and soothing, always managing to calm him down. He had been lulled to sleep by that heartbeat more night's than he could possibly count.

All too soon, they arrived at their destination and Akihito had to relinquish his spot on Asami's lap. Akihito took a deep breath before smiling at Asami and giving him a nod. Having gotten the signal from Akihito, Asami knocked on the window and the driver opened the door. By the time he stepped out of the limo, Asami had replaced his rare smile with a mask of indifference. Akihito exited the limo and stepped to Asami's right. Asami held out his hand for Akihito. Akihito placed his hand in Asami's and they walked in together.

As the night wore on, Akihito realized why Asami disliked these events so much. Most of the people here were rich snobs who believed Akihito to be beneath them. Thus, they tried to ignore his presence. In those cases, Asami would introduce Akihito as his better half and politely excuse themselves without a second thought. Thankfully the Chairman's speech was drawing to a close and they would finally be going home.

The next morning...

Akihito awoke with a yawn rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty. He couldn't help but smile at the affectionate note Asami had left on his pillow. It was simple and sweet and said _"Aki, good morning. Don't make any plans for lunch and I'll send Souh to pick you up. Love, R" _

Akihito reached for his phone on the bedside table. Seeing that it was already 11:30, he decided to text Asami.

Good morning Ryu, I read your note, getting in the shower now.

Within a minute, he received a reply.

Ok, I look forward to getting you messy again. Suoh will be there in 15 minutes to pick you up.

Akihito sent back,

Sure I can't wait to see you

Akihito threw his phone on the bed and went to take a quick shower. Within twenty minutes, he was readt and found Souh waiting in the living room when he came out of the bedroom.

"Hey Souh, I hope you weren't waiting long." Akihito greeted.

"No, not long at all, are you ready?" Souh asked.

"Yup." Akihito answered with a smile before following Souh out of the penthouse and down to an awaiting car...

Akihito couldn't help but smile. Souh, Kirishima and he had become good friends in the years since Akihito had met Asami. When they'd first met, Akihito thought they were going to kill him. When they were alone, like now, Akihito rode in the front seat instead of the back.

"So, Souh when is your date with that sexy playmate you met at Scion? Akihito asked.

"Well, I'm having trouble getting time off so probably not anytime soon." Souh replied.

"What! I swear my husband can be so clueless. Have you asked for a night off yet?" Akihito asked.

"Well, I was about to but, then he sent a memo that until further notice no one was getting time off." Souh answered.

"Still, you haven't asked for time off in the past five years that I've known you. The same goes for Kirishima. I'll have a talk with Asami. So, when would you like to go on that date?" Akihito wondered.

"Well, I was thinking Friday night but I figured I'd have to cancel after I dropped you off." replied Souh.

"Don't! I'll talk to Asami and get you the night off." Akihito assured.

"Thanks, Akihito, that would be great." Souh sounded relieved.

Akihto just smiled and nodded thinking to himself '_If Asami doesn't agree to it right away I'll have to think of a special way to get what I want. Something I haven't used before. After all, Suoh deserves a night off.' _

Before long they had made it to the restaurant where Akihito was meeting Asami.

Akihito smiled "Thanks Souh, I'll see you later when you come to get me?"

"Yup, I'll be here," Souh assured.

With that, Akihito got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. He saw Asami sitting at a table by the window. He walked over and sat in the seat across from him.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Akihito greeted.

"No, you're only a little late" Asami teased.

Akihito couldn't help but roll his eyes "So what is it this time?" he asked

"What do you mean, do I need a reason to take my husband out for lunch?" Asami questioned.

"No, but let's face it Ryu, you're a very busy man. So the only reason you would have time for lunch or even a call during the day would be because Kirishima must be killing you with boring paperwork. Judging from the length of your texts, you were looking for an escape," Akihito explained.

"Well, maybe that was part of the reason, but mainly I just wanted to see you." Asami said.

Akihito laughed "Alright you got me there, and since we have a minute before the food arrives, I have a favor to ask. Can you give Souh Friday night off?"

"That's a strange request. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he had a hot date set up for this Friday until you issued your 'No time off decree'. He doesn't want to disappoint you and ask for the night off," Akihito explained

"Well, I did release a memo saying no time off for the foreseeable future" Asami stated.

"Yeah, but neither Souh or Kirishima have asked for a day off in over five years, and I think Souh deserves the night off." Akihito reasoned.

"I understand, but if I give Suoh the night off, then I'll have to give Kirishima a night off as well..." Asami pointed out.

"So give them both the night off. Kirishima's wife, Ayako, has been wanting to spend time with him anyway." Akihito pleaded.

"But that means my two best men would be gone for the night. We would be on our own." Asami teased.

_"Ok, now for my trump card." _Akihito thought.

"Yea, but think about it. You could give yourself the night off and spend some quality time with me ... all night long." Akihito added suggestively.

Asami's face lit up for a second and he gave Akihito one of his rare heart melting smiles "Now that, my darling Akihito, sounds like a plan."

Akihito smiled knowing he probably wouldn't be able to walk most of the weekend and looking forward to every moment of it.

All too soon the meal was drawing to a close and it was time for Asami to go back to work. Akihito couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"Well, you've got a little... here let me help." Akihito grabbed his napkin and wiped some sauce from Asami's chin. "There that's better."

Asami chuckled quietly "Thanks."

"Well, it would be hard to look badass with sauce on your chin." Akihito teased

"It would be a challenge, but not impossible." Asami said

Akihito smiled "Have a nice day at work, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok I'll..." before Asami could finish his sentence Kirishima pulled up in a limo.

"I'm sorry sir, but an important matter has come up and you are needed right away." Kirishima informed him.

Asami looked at Akihito with an almost guilty look but Akihito just shook his head. "It's alright go, it sounds like they need you.. and besides Souh will be here to pick me up soon anyway."

With that Akihito gave Asami a hug and whispered in his ear "Make sure to let them know about their night off."

Asami nodded and got in his car before Kirishima drove away...

About five minutes later Akihito's phone started ringing...

"Hello."

"Akihito thank you, I just got a call from Kirishima and we both have Friday night off!" Souh thanked in a excited voice.

"No problem Souh like I said you both deserve it."

While Akihito had been talking to Souh he noticed this couple fighting on the other side of the street. They had a small boy between them he looked to be no more than 5 years old. Each parent was holding one of his hands and they were apparently arguing about the child. They were each pulling one of his arms and the child looked like a ragdoll between them.

"Akihito I'm less than 5 minutes away, ok?" Akihito heard from the phone.

"Sure, I'll see you then, bye." Akihito muttered absentmindedly then hung up the phone just as the argument heated up further.

"You are crazy! I am taking MY son back home with ME!" the woman shouted pulling the boy's arm.

"Oh no you're not. I'm taking him with ME and make sure you never see him again!" the man yelled furiously, pulling on the boy's other arm.

"WHY so you can beat him AGAIN!?" The woman screamed the last word before trying to take the boy from the man.

"Are you REALLY going to play that card with ME? You've no room to talk." Before he could complete this rant, the man yanked on the child's arm so violently that he pulled the boy from his mother's hands. Her unexpected release of the arm, sent the boy tumbling into the street after he slipped out of his father's grasp.

Akihito's breath hitched as he watched the boy fall into the middle of the street right into the path of an oncoming vehicle. The mother screamed. The father froze. For Akihito it was as if time stopped. Without thinking of possible consequences, he ran into the street and pushed the little boy toward the curb.

Akihito would not remember the initial impact later. He only remembered flying through the air, yelling "Ryuichi" before his world went black.


End file.
